


Look Down

by AmiJolllly



Series: Children of Earth [1]
Category: Children of Earth (original story)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiJolllly/pseuds/AmiJolllly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du'an and Kegan have a conversation about humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Down

"What are you doing up here, brother? The feast is in the great hall." Kegan sits down next to Du'an,  
who's dangling his legs over the edge of the terrace.

"I know that, Kegan. I just needed a bit of fresh air." The siblings sit in silence for a while, Kegan  
sipping from his ale and Du'an looking down, looking through the clouds. The younger follows his brother's gaze to a human village.

"I don't understand what you find so interesting about them, Du'an. They're so... small. And stupid."

"They may be small, Kegan, but they're certainly not stupid. Don't they understand how to make  
fire?"

"Only because I taught their ancestors how to do it." Du'an's eyes have left his village to look at his  
brother.

"So you are saying that you can teach a lion to make - and to a certain extend control - fire?" Kegan  
lowers his eyes and studies the village again, paying more attention this time.

"I see what you mean."

"And you don't like it." Du'an laughs, causing Kegan to smile begrudgingly.  
"I thought that I told you to get Du'an to the party, Kegan, not to join him in his pondering." Aysu  
stands inside, the glass door is open, and she sound very annoyed. Her twin rolls his eyes and is  
about to reply, but Du'an interrupts him, not wanting the two to fight.

"It's my fault, Aysu. I kept him here to play philosopher with me. You go back, we're coming." Aysu  
narrows her eyes, but leaves anyway. Du'an drinks the last of Kegan's ale and stands, pulling his  
brother up at the same time.

"C'mon, let's go inside before Aysu throws us in the river."

"Ha, she can try!"

"You know that she'll bring the river to us if she wants." Kegan scrunches his face, but doesn't say  
anything as they've reached the party.


End file.
